Face of Death
Read Ezra couldn't believe what had just happened. He hated feeling so helpless, having no power to fight against his enemy. Lately it seemed like it was all the time. If he was the one who was destined to bring peace to the world, why hadn't he been granted more powers? He would've appreciated even the ability to control the light so he could burn Adrien's face, even if just a little, to wipe off that evil smile of his he hated so much! Or even the power to make things smaller so he could make Adrien as tiny as his smallest finger and then crush him with his foot! He deserved pain because he had brought so much of it to other people! But what made him even more angry was the fact that he now knew the location of the second stone. This had to be the most dreadful day of his life! He was more than sure many bad things would happen if Adrien got the second stone. He had to prevent it at all costs! But how? Muhammad was hurt, and still in a lot of pain after being burned by Sebastien. And all of them were still tied to the chairs and it didn't look like Adrien was about to untie them. He was having too much fun, walking towards them with a wide smile on his face. “Well then, Ezra.” he said, his voice much calmer than it had been before. “It looks like I once again have won! But don't worry: you get to come to the treasure hunt too! As I said before, you are the one who will help us find the stones, so we just can't leave you behind! I will leave some of my agents to entertain your friends! And if you lied, they will both be killed!” As he had said those words, he laughed at the top of his lungs, took his gun from the table and left the room. Sebastien untied Ezra, who had a truly frightened look on his face, and dragged him out of the room as well, closing the doors behind them. A few Hydra agents stayed behind, all of them wearing black suits and carrying big rifles that suited very well with what they were wearing. An elegant sight it would have been, had they not carried those deadly weapons. Dane was getting scared more by the minute, still in shock over the fact that his face had been so close to getting burned! And there really was no guarantee that they were getting out of this alive, since they were in the control of the enemy who could kill them within a second. But where were mrs Tanen and Sarah? Dane thought to himself. Mrs Tanen had always had a backup plan. During the year that had passed, a lot had gone wrong but she had still had some sort of solution for another problem they were facing. Where was she now? As Dane was thinking those thoughts, mrs. Tanen and Sarah were still on the top of the building, recovering from the attack of Muhammad. Mrs. Tanen, having been knocked out by him, was finding it hard to stand or walk, since she had hit her head pretty hard. Sarah, who didn't get hit as hard as she had, was helping her mother to stand. Both of them were still very confused by what had happened and why Muhammad had attacked them, but they were sure of one thing: Ezra and Dane were most likely in danger. “Sarah...” mrs.Tanen said quietly, handing a shining red smart phone to her daughter. “Dial the number of agent Cromwell. He will be able to help us out.” Sarah took the phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds, the call was picked up. Sarah turned the speakerphone on. “Hello, agent Tanen!” a man with a low voice and a british accent said. “I thought I would hear from you sometime, since I heard you are in Mongolia as well. How can I help you?” “Yes, I am in Mongolia right now. Ulan Bator, to be exact.” mrs. Tanen responded, still sounding as tired as before. “And you are right, we need your help. We are desperate for your help, actually. Send some agents to the Hydra mansion to search it through. I have a feeling that some of our allies might be held captive there.” “Will do, agent Tanen!” agent Cromwell responded. “Is there anything else I can do for you? It sounds as if you have been hurt.” “Yes...” mrs. Tanen said. “Send a helicopter to pick us up. Me and my daughter are at the top of the gray stone building near the Hydra mansion.” “Will do!” agent Cromwell said. “See you soon, agent Tanen.” Sarah ended the call and handed the phone back to her mother. Ten minutes later, a black helicopter arrived and picked them up. But as she was getting on the plane after her mother, Sarah noticed Adrien, Sebastien, Ezra and a few agents wearing black suits getting in a van and driving away. “Look!” she pointed her finger at the van after she had gotten in. “I saw Adrien and some agents taking Ezra away! We must follow them!” The pilot nodded and rode away a few moments after that. At the same time, Ezra was in the van with Adrien, Sebastien and some Hydra agents. He was in a really bad mood, knowing that many bad things would soon start to unfold if the stone would be found. But he had had no other choice: he simply couldn't bear to watch his friend being burnt! Yet the seer had said that one of his friends will die, should the stone be found by Adrien, and Ezra had a feeling that it would be Dane. Who elso could it have been? After the van had been driving for a few minutes, Ezra heard the driver speak to Adrien who was sitting in the front seat next to him. “I just noticed that there is a large helicopter following us.” he asked. “What should we do?” Adrien handed him a map, pointing out a large road near the one they were currently driving on. “Go by this road.” he said. “It will get us to the mountains faster.” He then looked directly at Ezra, who was sitting next to Sebastien. “Trying to outsmart me, were you?” he angrily asked. “Well, your friends will pay for it!” He took out his phone and made a call. “Kill them.” he said, his tone clearly showing how much pleasure he had in saying those words. “NOOOOO!” Ezra screamed. But it was too late: Adrien had already ended the call. A few moments after that, one of the agents guarding Dane and Muhammad put his phone back to his pocket. He had a big smile on his face, and both of them knew what it meant: an order had been given for them to be killed. As he came closer, the agent spoke. “Don't worry,” he said with a light voice. “I will make your lives last a little bit longer. But oh, what a painful death it will be!” He laughed loudly, as did the other agents. So this is what death looks like, Dane thought to himself. Looking at the face of his killer, it was the most emotionless man he had ever seen. With blue eyes that were blank and cold, and an icy expression on his face, it looked like this man had probably killed a lot of people before. His hair long and blonde, he reminded him a bit of Sephiroth, a character he had been a big fan of years ago. “Dane,” Muhammad whispered as the man with the other agents stepped closer to them. “I must tell you something before we die. Your mother was killed by Adrien a few days ago.” And as he had said those words, it was as if all emotion flowed out of Dane, leaving him with a face as emotionless as the agent about to kill him. Now that the most important person of his life had died, he didn't much care for anything any more. As tears silently flowed on his cheeks, he said nothing, staring blankly at the black army boots one of the agents was wearing. “Leave Ron Weasley to me.” the blonde haired man said to the others. “I never really liked that character. It should be fun killing him!” The man with the blonde hair then put the rifle next to his face and aimed it at Dane's left foot. But before he was able to shoot, a dozen men burst into the room through the glass, all of them carrying various guns with them. After a few moments of gun battle, all of the Hydra agents lied dead on the cold marble floor, and Muhammad and Dane were freed. Muhammad stood up and started to slowly walk out of the room with some of the agents that had just rescued them, still in pain after being burnt. As he looked back at the room, he noticed that Dane was still sitting on his chair, staring blankly at the corpses before him. “Dane,” he said, going back inside. “We must go! Other agents will probably come soon!” “I don't care.” he said. “Dane, we have to go!” Muhammad yelled. “Do you really want to stay here and die?” “For goodness sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Dane yelled, now looking directly at Muhammad. “My mom is dead and I was just compared to Ron Weasley!” “I won't let you stay here.” Muhammad responded. He then turned to one of the agents still in the room. “Will you please help me get this little rebel out of here? As you can see, I'm a bit hurt.” He pointed at his chest. The agent nodded. “Well I'm still better than you, Snape!” Dane angrily yelled as he was dragged out of the room. A few agents and Muhammad, with a smirk on his face followed them, leaving the gruesome scene behind. At the same time, the van with Ezra and the Hydra agents had already come close to the mountain. Sebastien, with half of his body out of the upper window of the van, was aiming at the helicopter with his rifle. He shot a couple of times at it, making the lower part of the aircraft burst into flames. But before he was able to shoot another time, a bus crashed into the van. Seeing the vehicle coming towards them, Ezra managed to jump out moments before the accident, hitting the road. Not seriously hurt, he ran away, not looking at the van he had just been in and that was about to fly off the road. Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:By Gerda